Warriors: A Dark Omen: 1 Rising Sun
by Kitko Hime
Summary: Mosspaw is the medicine cat apprentice for ThunderClan. A new prophesy haunts the Clans and Mosspaw needs to help the cats in the prophesy fulfill their destiny. Can she do it, or is she destined to fail? Book one in the "A Dark Omen" series.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**ThunderClan**

Leader Bramblestar – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy Cloudtail – long-haired white tom with blue eyes  
**Apprentice** – Flamepaw

Medicine Cat Jayfeather – gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)  
Brightheart – white she-cat with ginger patches  
Thornclaw – golden brown tabby tom  
Crowfeather – dark gray tom  
Squirrelflight – dark ginger she-cat with ginger patches  
** Apprentice **- Hawkpaw  
Leafpool – light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
Spiderleg – long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes  
** Apprentice **– Hollypaw  
Birchfall – light brown tabby tom  
Whitewing – white she-cat with green eyes  
Berrynose – cream-colored tom  
** Apprentice ** - Ripplepaw  
Mousewhisker – gray-and-white tom  
Cinderheart – gray tabby she-cat  
Poppyfrost – tortoiseshell she-cat  
** Apprentice **- Hollowpaw  
Lionblaze – golden tabby tom with amber eyes  
Foxleap – reddish tabby tom  
Icecloud – white she-cat  
** Apprentice** - Fernpaw  
Toadstep – black-and-white tom  
** Apprentice** - Lakepaw  
Rosepetal – dark cream she-cat  
** Apprentice** - Bluepaw  
Briarlight – dark brown she-cat  
Bumblestripe – very pale gray tom with black stripes  
Ivypool – silver-and-white tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
** Apprentice** - Swiftpaw  
Cherrytail – ginger she-cat  
Molefoot – brown-and-cream tom  
Lilypetal – dark tabby she-cat with white patches  
Seedfur – very pale ginger she-cat  
Amberfur – pale gray she-cat  
Dewleaf – pale ginger tom  
Snowtuft – long-haired white tom

Apprentices (young cats training to be warriors)

Hollypaw – dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
Flamepaw – dark ginger tom  
Bluepaw – gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
Hollowpaw – golden tabby tom with amber eyes  
Fernpaw – Pale gray she-cat with green eyes  
Hawkpaw – dark gray she-cat with amber eyes  
Swiftpaw – light brown tom  
Lakepaw – white she-cat with pale blue eyes  
Ripplepaw – pale gray tom with white patches

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Daisy – cream long-furred she-cat from the horseplace  
Dovewing – pale gray she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Bumblestripe's kits, Flowerkit, pale brown she-kit, and Mosskit, a pale gray she-kit with pale blue eyes)  
Hazeltail – small gray-and-white she-cat (mother to Thornclaw's kits, Sneezekit, a golden brown tabby tom, and Redkit, a bright ginger tom with green eyes)  
Blossomfall – tortoiseshell and white she-cat (mother to Foxleap's kits, Yellowkit, a white she-kit with amber eyes, and Rowankit, a dark red tabby tom)

Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Graystripe – long-haired gray tom  
Dustpelt – dark brown tabby tom  
Sandstorm – pale ginger she-cat with green eyes  
Brackenfur – golden brown tabby tom  
Sorreltail – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes  
Millie – striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

ShadowClan

Leader Rowanstar – ginger tom

Deputy Applefur – mottled brown she-cat  
**Apprentice – **Hoppaw (dark brown she-cat with pale green eyes)

Medicine Cat Hollystripe – pale brown she-cat with darker brown stripes

Warriors Toadfoot – dark brown tom  
Crowfrost – black-and-white tom  
**Apprentice** – Lilypaw (small ginger she-cat)  
Ratscar – brown tom with long scar across his back  
Snowbird – pure-white she-cat  
**Apprentice**- Treepaw (gray and white tom)  
Tawnypelt – tortoishell she-cat with green eyes  
Kinkfur – tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles  
Owlclaw – light brown tabby tom  
Scorchfur – dark gray tom  
Ivytail – lack, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat  
**Apprentice** – Oakpaw (pale brown tom)  
Redwillow – mottled brown-and-ginger tom  
Tigerheart – dark brown tabby tom  
Dawnpelt – cream-furred she-cat  
Ferretclaw – cream-and-gray tom  
Pinenose – black she-cat  
Starlingwing – ginger tom  
Fernheart – pale gray she-cat with amber eyes

Queens Olivenose – tortoiseshell she-cat  
Shrewfoot – gray she-cat with black feet  
Icepool – solid white she-cat with pale blue eyes

Elders Snaketail – dark brown tom with striped tail  
Whitewater – white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye  
Oakfur – small brown tom  
Littlecloud – very small tabby tom, former medicine cat  
Smokefoot – black tom

WindClan

Leader Onestar – brown tabby tom

Deputy Harespring – brown-and-white tom

Medicine Cat Kestrelflight – mottle gray tom  
**Apprentice** – Ivypaw ( small ginger she-cat)

Warriors Nightcloud – black she-cat  
Gorsetail – very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes  
Weaselfur – ginger tom with white paws  
Leaftail – dark tabby tom with amber eyes  
**Apprentice** – Firepaw (dark ginger she-cat with green eyes)  
Emberfoot – gray tom with two dark paws  
Heathertail – light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
Sedgewhisker – light brown tabby she-cat  
Swallowtail – dark gray she-cat  
Sunstrike – tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead  
Boulderfoot – large pale gray tom  
Furzepelt – gray-and-white she-cat  
**Apprentice** – Ashpaw (dark gray she-cat)  
Whiskertail – light brown tom  
Fleetfoot – ginger she-cat with green eyes

Elders Tornear – tabby tom  
Ashfoot – gray she-cat  
Whitetail – small white she-cat

RiverClan

Leader Mistystar – gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy Reedwhisker – black tom

Medicine Cat Willowshine – gray tabby she-cat

Warrior Mintfur – light gray tabby tom  
Icewing – white she-cat with blue eyes  
**Apprentice** – Yellowpaw (pale brown tom)  
Minnowtail – dark gray she-cat  
Pebblefoot – mottled gray tom  
Mallownose – light brown tabby tom  
**Apprentice** – Hawkpaw (dark tortoiseshell she-cat)  
Robinwing – tortoiseshell-and-white tom  
Beetlewhisker – brown-and-white tabby tom  
Petalfur – gray-and-white she-cat  
Grasspelt – light brown tom  
Mossyfur – brown-and-white she-cat  
Troutstream – pale gray tabby she-cat  
Rushtail – light brown tabby tom

* * *

**Prologue**

Two cats slipped out of the bracken to rest next to a shimmering pool. One a silvery-blue furred she-cat and the other a gray she-cat with a flat nose. The stared into the pool until the blue she-cat froze in horror.

"Bluestar, what do you see?" the gray she-cat asked her quickly.

"Oh, Yellowfang. The hardest time for the Clans is approaching. _Blood will be spilled and no cat will be safe from the tide._ _Two, born of fire, will have to sacrifice all to save the Clans."_ Bluestar looked at Yellowfang in horror. "How has it come to this? I thought the threat was over when the Clans defeated the Dark Forest."

Yellowfang shook her head. "Apparently not. Do you know who the two are?"

Bluestar hung her head. "Unfortunately, no. I wish we did. At least if we did, we could warn the Clans."

Yellowfang shook her head. "We cannot change the Clans' fate. The have to do continue on as if nothing were wrong."

Bluestar hissed. "We have to warn them! They have to train the two!"

Yellowfang hissed back. "We cannot change what is to happen. The two aren't even born yet as far as I can tell! We just have to wait!"

* * *

As you can tell, this is quite a ways into the future after the battle with the Dark Forest. Crowfeather is now a member of ThunderClan because after he chased Breezepelt out during the battle, Nightcloud did everything in her power to keep him from returning to WindClan. I'll add any more necessary updates to the end of other chapters.


	2. Chapter 1

Mosskit snuck into the medicine cat den. This was the first chance she had gotten to explore the camp on her own. Her mother and sister were asleep and she didn't know where Briarlight or Jayfeather were. She snuck back to the herb store and began sniffing around. Suddenly she heard a hiss behind her and whipped around to see Jayfeather staring at her with his sightless eyes.

He sat and curled his tails over his paws and in a deceivingly calm voice asked her, "and what, Mosskit, are you doing in here?" Mosskit shivered at the anger hidden in his voice.

"I- I was just exploring!" she squeaked in fear. "I didn't eat anything, I promise!"

Jayfeather nodded at those words and some of the anger faded. "You know the medicine cat den is no place for kits. Why are you here and not looking at the warriors' den or the apprentice's den? That's what most kits are interested in."

Mosskit shook her head. "I want to heal, not harm. The thought of fighting another cat is not appealing to me. Not like it is to my sister."

Jayfeather appeared to watch her through narrowed eyes. "Is that a hint that you would like to be my apprentice? If it is, I should warn you that we still have to fight, even if our job is just to heal."

Mosskit flinched. "I know. But at least then it wouldn't be all the time." She shuddered.

Jayfeather snorted. "How about this, I will let you follow me around for a few days. If you still want to be my apprentice, I will speak with Bramblestar. If not, you should start making friends with the older warriors; maybe they will be willing to show you some hunting techniques or something."

Mosskit nodded in excitement. "That would be wonderful! What first? Can you teach me how to heal a scratch? What about greencough? Or whitecough?"

Jayfeather shook his head. "Calm down. Right now we're just going to check on your mother and the other queens. We'll take the newer mothers borage to help their milk come, especially Blossomfall. With her new kits, they rely on her more than you and your sister rely on Dovewing."

Mosskit padded into the nursery behind Jayfeather and purred when her mother licked her head and then turned to Jayfeather. "She's not bothering you, is she? When I woke up she wasn't here, but with you. I just wanted to make sure she wasn't bothering you."

Before Mosskit could reply, Jayfeather spoke up for her. "I noticed how interested she was in medicine and asked her if she wanted to follow me around for a little while. I'm sorry we didn't tell you what was going on, but we didn't want to disturb you."

Dovewing paused and then glanced at Mosskit. "You want to be a medicine cat?" she asked quietly.

Mosskit nodded. "I know that Flowerkit wants to be a warrior, but that doesn't interest me. I want to heal."

Dovewing nodded and turned to Jayfeather. "Would you be willing to take her on? You're still young."

Jayfeather nodded his head. "It's time I took on an apprentice. She has a lot to learn and the sooner I take on the apprentice, the better for ThunderClan."

Dovewing nodded and Mosskit gave a little bounce. Before Dovewing could say anything, Mosskit rushed to Jayfeather and covered his face in licks.

Jayfeather backed away quickly. "Okay, okay! That's enough. I'll go talk to Bramblestar."

Mosskit nodded and then rushed to Dovewing and curled up next to her sister. "Thank you Jayfeather. I can't wait for my apprentice ceremony!"

Dovewing and Jayfeather laughed and then Mosskit closed her eyes and began to drift to sleep. Just before she fell asleep she heard a whisper in her ear from a voice she did not recognize. _Blood will be spilled and no cat will be safe. Only two born of fire will be able to save the Clans._


	3. Chapter 2

Mosskit woke to her sister prodding her in the side. "Hurry up!" Flowerkit squeaked. "It's time for our apprentice ceremony! We're six moons! Let's go! Hurry up!"

Mosskit jumped up and began grooming her fur. She was going to become an apprentice! Quickly, her mother came rushing in. "Look at you two! You look like you've been rolling around in the dirt!" She tried to lick a particularly difficult spot of fur down on Mosskit's back, but just then they heard their leader's call.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Dovewing led her two kits out into the clearing and up to the front of the crowd next to the highledge. She sat down and pulled them up to sit on each side of her. Bumblestripe padded up and licked each of them on the head, purring.

"Today is a very special day for two apprentices and two kits. Hollypaw, Flamepaw, step forward. Cloudtail, Spiderleg, are you satisfied that your apprentices have learned the warrior code?"

"They have," both mentors replied.

"I call upon our Warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as Warriors in their turn. Hollypaw, Flamepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," they promised solemnly.

"Then Hollypaw, from this moment you shall be known as Hollyclaw. StarClan honors you courage and loyalty and we welcomes you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." He stepped forward and the newly name Hollyclaw bent to lick his shoulder respectfully, and then moved to stand by her former mentor.

"Flamepaw, from this moment you shall be known as Flametongue. StarrClan honors your strength and will and we welcomes you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." He stepped forward and Flametongue bent to lick his shoulder, then slid back to sit by his sister.

"Hollyclaw! Flametongue! Hollyclaw! Flametongue!" They purred as the heard the Clan chanting their new names.

When the Clan quieted, Bramblestar spoke again. "Now, for one of my personal favorite ceremonies, naming new apprentices. Mosskit, Flowerkit, step forward."

The two kits bounded forward. "Flowerkit, from this day forward until you earn your Warrior name, you shall be known as Flowerpaw. Molefoot, you are ready for your first apprentice. I trust you will pass your wisdom and loyalty on to this young apprentice."

Flowerpaw bounded forward and touched noses to her new mentor, her eyes shining. Then she allowed him to lead her to the crowd and settled down beside him.

Bramblestar looked back at Mosskit. "Mosskit, is it true that you wish not to follow the path of a Warrior, but that of a medicine cat?"

When Mosskit nodded, Bramblestar continued. "Jayfeather, are you willing to take her on as an apprentice?" Jayfeather nodded and Bramblestar looked back at Mosskit. "Then you shall be known as Mosspaw and will travel with Jayfeather to the Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan and the other medicine cats."

Mosspaw padded up to Jayfeather and touched noses with him before padding to the edge of the clearing and sitting down beside her new mentor.

"Flowerpaw! Mosspaw! Flowerpaw! Mosspaw!" The Clan chanted the two new names as they had when Hollyclaw and Flametongue were named.

Molefoot and Flowerpaw padded up to Jayfeather and Mosspaw. Molefoot dipped his head to the medicine cat. "I'm taking Flowerpaw to explore some of the territory. Would you like to bring Mosspaw?"

Jayfeather shook his head. "I'm afraid I'm going to start showing her herbs and where to find them. I'll show her around another day."

Molefoot nodded and led Flowerpaw out of the thorn tunnel. Mosspaw watched them go with envy and glanced over at Jayfeather.

"Remember, you chose this. There is still time to change your mind," he reminder her gently.

She shook her head in horror. "Of course not! I stand by my decision to be a medicine cat!" She shuddered when she thought of Flowerpaw out in the forest alone with no other cat but Molefoot. What if they were attacked?

Sensing her anxiety Jayfeather touched his tail to her shoulder. "Come. You need to start learning the basic herbs. Your sister will be fine, I promise."


	4. Chapter 3

Mosspaw followed Jayfeather into the medicine den and watched as he sorted through the herbs in his store. Suddenly, he pulled out a stem with yellow and white flowers.

"Okay. Can you tell me what this is?" he asked her. She shook her head and he continued quickly. "This is coltsfoot. If you chew up the leaves, a cat can eat them to help shortness of breath." He pulled out several purple berries. "You could use that or these, juniper berries. These are better if the cat also has a bellyache, though you can use chervil or watermint as well. It all depends on the problem." He pulled out a plant with fernlike leaves and small white flowers. "This is chervil. The roots can be chewed up for bellyache, but the juice in the leaves is good for healing infected wounds."

Mosspaw padded up to the herbs Jayfeather had laid out. She sniffed the coltsfoot and then the chervil. "Coltsfoot, chervil. I have to remember that." She moved on to the Juniper berries. "I don't think I'll forget what those look like. What about watermint?" she asked, looking up at Jayfeather.

Jayfeather shook his head. "I don't have any of that. I can only describe it to you. It's a leafy green plant found in streams or damp earth. The best place to find it is RiverClan territory. The only time we find it here is when there has been a lot of rain all through the season, usually when all the streams have been flooded for a long time. We don't usually use it. We have plenty of juniper berries or chervil to use for that though."

Jayfeather glanced at the sky. "I think that's enough for today. I-" He was cut off when Ivypool padded into the den looking embarrassed. Suddenly Jayfeather started laughing. "Oh, Ivypool. You're embarassed to be having kits with Molefoot?"

Mosspaw looked back and forth between them, confused, until she noticed Ivypool's rounded stomach. "Oh! You're expecting Molefoot's kits!"

Ivypool nodded. "I wasn't expecting for us to grow this close, but it does feel right. I should be moving to the nursery soon, I guess."

Jayfeather nodded. "That would be best. You should be having your kits in about a moon. It would probably be a good idea to go ahead and find you a nest in there with these being your first kits," he suggested.

"Have you told Molefoot yet?" Mosspaw asked

She shook her head. "I wanted to ask Jayfeather's opinion first. I'm not sure how to tell him. I did ask Dovewing to continue Swiftpaw's training for me." She hung her head. "I never meant to fall in love with Molefoot."

Mosspaw shook her head. "And what's wrong with it? You're a Warrior. He's a Warrior. You're in the same Clan. Why shouldn't you be together? What makes you so afraid of you being together? It makes sense for you to mates."

Ivypool nodded. "I know. And Molefoot's nice and all. I just never looked at him as mate material. And now he's being so sweet to me. I'm just worried he won't be happy about these kits."

Mosspaw shook her head. "Just tell him. If he's not happy about it, it's his loss. And what if he is happy? Then you have a great mate and wonderful kits. You never know until you ask."

Ivypool nodded and padded out of the den. The two medicine cats followed her to the entrance and watched as she padded across to where Molefoot was eating with Cherrytail and Foxleap. Suddenly, they saw him lick her cheek and twine tails with her.


	5. Chapter 4

A moon passed and Mosspaw had travelled to the Moonpool and been accepted by StarClan. She had learned most the herbs and was allowed to go out and gather them on her own.

She was padding back into camp one day with a mouthful of Catmint when she heard a yowl from the nursery. She rushed to the medicine den, dropped the leaves in the store, and then ran to the nursery, squeezing in beside Jayfeather as he placed his paw on Ivypool's stomach.

He moved over when Mosspaw came in and showed her where to place her paw. She gasped when she felt the ripples in Ivypool's muscles.

Jayfeather murmured encouragement as the first kit plopped onto the ground. "It's a beautiful she-kit!" Ivypool purred and Mosspaw felt another ripple. "Another she-kit!" Jayfeather pushed her aside for a moment and placed his paw on her stomach. "One more. Come on Ivypool. You can do it." Ivypool grunted and Mosspaw saw another kit slide out. Jayfeather moved over and purred. "It's a tom. You did well. Daisy, could you go get Molefoot?"

Ivypool purred and wrapped herself around her kits. Daisy nodded and padded to the entrance and called to Molefoot, who came rushing in. He purred and licked Ivypool's ear, then began licking each of the kits.

"What are you going to name them?" Mosspaw asked curiously. Molefoot and Ivypool looked at the kits. The tom kit, a gray kit with black speckles, began mewling and the new parents started laughing. The two she cats were a soft gray and a bright ginger.

Ivypool pointed to the tom. "I think we should name him Owlkit, and her," she pointed to the ginger kit, "Robinkit."

Molefoot nodded. "The other one could be Graykit." When Ivypool nodded, Jayfeather padded out of the den in search of Bramblestar, with Mosspaw close behind. He finally found him eating with Squirrelflight and Leafpool.

"We have three new members to the Clan. Graykit, Robinkit, and Owlkit," Jayfeather informed them. Bramblestar purred and then Jayfeather and Mosspaw headed back to the medicine den. When they entered the den, Jayfeather turned to Mosspaw. "Do you think you could take Ivypool some borage? Three kits will be a bit much for her. We need to make sure she can provide enough milk." Mosspaw nodded and grabbed a few borage leaves as she made her way out of the den.

* * *

I couldn't really find a better place to end this chapter so I cut it a little short, otherwise it would have been about three times this long. The next one will be longer and hopefully more will happen.


	6. Chapter 5

When Mosspaw arrived in the nursery, Ivypool was asleep with Daisy sitting next to her, watching the kits. Mosspaw glanced at the sleeping queen and then back at Daisy. "Do you think you could chew this up and give it to Ivypool when she wakes up? I don't want to wake her, she looks so peaceful."

Daisy nodded and Mosspaw left the leaves with her and then padded back into the clearing. Suddenly, Bramblestar bounded up to the Highledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather her beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting."

Mosspaw noticed Bluepaw, Fernpaw, and Hollowpaw sitting near the front of the group looking thrilled. Hazeltail and Blossomfall had their kits groomed and sitting outside the nursery.

Bramblestar yowled from the Highledge. "This is a good day for ThunderClan. We are naming three new Warriors and four new apprentices. Bluepaw, Fernpaw, and Hollowpaw, step forward. Icecloud, Rosepetal, Poppyfrost, are you satisfied that these apprentices are trained in the Warrior Code?" The three she-cats nodded and Bramblestar bounded down to stand in front of the three apprentices.

"I, Bramblestar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of you noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Bluepaw, Fernpaw, Hollowpaw, do you swear to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," the three cats answered.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Bluepaw, from this moment you will be known as Bluestripe. StarClan honors your courage and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." He rested his muzzle on the top of the newly named warrior's head and she licked his shoulder respectfully.

Bramblestar turned to Fernpaw. "Fernpaw, from this moment you will be known as Fernleaf. StarClan honors you wisdom and quick thinking, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." He rested his muzzle on top of her head, and she, too, licker his shoulder respectfully.

Bramblestar turned to Hollowpaw. "Hollowpaw, from this moment you will be known as Hollowtail. StarClan honors your strength and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Hollowtail bent and licked his leader's shoulder then moved back to sit by his sisters.

"Bluestripe! Fernleaf! Hollowtail! Bluestripe! Fernleaf! Hollowtail!" The Clan chanted their new names while the three newly named warriors stood proudly together.

Bramblestar waited until the noise quieted down and then turned to the four kits sitting with their mothers. "And now I have the honor to name four new apprentices. Sneezekit, Redkit, Yellowkit, Rowankit, you have reached your sixth moon it is time for you to become apprentices."

"Sneezekit, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Sneezepaw. Whitewing, you trained Seedfur well and I trust you will do well with Sneezepaw." Sneezepaw bounded up to Whitewing and touched his nose to her, then followed her to the edge of the crowd.

"Redkit, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Redpaw. Seedfur, Whitewing trained you well and you are ready for your first apprentice. You will be mentor to Redpaw." Seedfur bent down to touch her nose to her new apprentice's.

"Yellowkit, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Yellowpaw. Hazeltail, now that your kits have become apprentices, you are free to take on an apprentice. I trust that you will do well with Yellowpaw. "

"Rowankit, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Rowanpaw. Cinderheart, you no longer have kits in the nursery and are ready for another apprentice. You shall be mentor to Rowanpaw. Train him well." Lionblaze purred as if he were the one receiving an apprentice as Cinderheart padded forward to touch noses with Rowanpaw.

Bramblestar flicked his tail to dismiss the Clan and then bounded down from the Highledge, padding up to Mosspaw. "So do you stand by your decision to be a medicine cat?" he asked her. When she nodded, he went on. "I'm glad. It's always good to have an extra medicine cat around." He nodded at Mosspaw and then headed across to talk to his deputy, Cloudtail.


	7. Chapter 6

A few sunrises later, Mosspaw and Jayfeather were in their den sorting through their low supply of herbs. "It's leafbare. We are really low on most every herb. Do you think you could go see if there is any catmint? I want to be prepared in case anybody gets sick."

Before he had even finished speaking, Dustpelt padded into the den with a cough. "Do you have anything for Graystripe? He's been coughing all night and none of us got any sleep."

Jayfeather padded up to him and listened to his breathing for a second. "Mosspaw, go get Graystripe and bring him in here." Mosspaw nodded and bounded out of the den and headed towards the elders' den.

"Graystripe? Could you come with me, please?" The old tom cat looked up with streaming nose and eyes and padded after Mosspaw into the medicine den. When the old cat coughed again, Jayfeather looked up and gasped.

"Graystripe, why didn't you come to see me sooner?" Jayfeather growled at him. "I could have stopped it from turning into Greencough. And yes, that is exactly what you have. Go lay down in there. You too Dustpelt, you've got Whitecough." He turned to Mosspaw. "Was anyone else in the elders' den coughing?"

She thought back to when she looked into the medicine den. "Come to think of it, I think Sandstorm and Brackenfur were, too."

Jayfeather growled. "Ok. Will you get them and check to see if anyone else is coughing. Warriors and apprentices include. Check the queens, as well. I want to make sure Greencough doesn't get in the nursery. With so many kits and expecting mothers, we don't want anybody in the nursery getting sick. Send anybody who's sick to me. Then come back."

Mosspaw nodded, and then headed out of the medicine den. She poked her nose back into the elders' den and when she spotted Brackenfur and Sandstorm, she flicked her tail to get them to follow her out. "Is anybody else in there coughing?" They shook their heads and she sent them on to the medicine den.

She padded across to the Warriors den and stuck her head in. When she heard Cherrytail coughing, she sent her on to the medicine den. Nobody else seemed to be coughing, so she went on to the apprentices den. Yellowpaw, Redpaw, and Rowanpaw were all coughing so she led them to the medicine den.

When they entered, she left and padded over to the nursery. She stuck her head in and nobody seemed to be coughing, so she headed back to the medicine den. Jayfeather was padding between all the different cats sniffing at their pelts and touching his muzzle to their fur.

When Mosspaw entered, Jayfeather looked up at her and flicked his tail for her to step outside. When he followed her out, she could see the worry in his eyes. "We have an outbreak here. Go tell Bramblestar that we need to isolate the cats that have Greencough or Whitecough. I don't know where. We can't keep them in here with Briarlight. I'm not sure her system could fight off a bad case of Greencough, or even Whitecough."


	8. Chapter 7

Mosspaw bounded towards Bramblestar. He was sitting with Squirrelflight under the Highledge eating a vole. When Mosspaw approached, he looked up and glanced at Squirrelflight, who licked his cheek and padded over to her sister. He watched her for a second then glanced back at Mosspaw.

"What's wrong?" he asked quickly.

"Greencough is in the camp. We have to isolate them, and we can't keep them in the medicine den because Jayfeather doesn't want Briarlight getting sick. He doesn't think she could survive it."

"Mousedung. Do you think that if we moved the sick cats into the elders' den and moved the elders into the medicine cat den Jayfeather would be able to contain it?"

"I don't know. I could go ask him, but I think most of the elders are sick anyway." At the news, Bramblestar growled and padded towards the medicine den.

Mosspaw slid into the den behind him to see Jayfeather feeding some catmint to Redpaw, who was coughing violently. Jayfeather looked up when Bramblestar and Mosspaw entered, flicking his tail to tell them to stay outside.

A moment later he joined them and glanced at Mosspaw, who nodded her head to say she had asked him. Bramblestar watched the exchange and then spoke up. "I told her that if we could move the elders that were not sick into your den, we could put the sick cats in the elders' den."

Jayfeather shook his head. "Did you see how many cats are in there? Every one of them has Whitecough or Greencough. They will never fit in the elders' den; we would need the whole nursery to hold all of them. I don't know what to do."

"We could move them to the old twoleg nest like we did the last time there was a large outbreak. It would hold all of them and maybe it would contain it," Bramblestar suggested.

Jayfeather nodded. "Let's gather the warriors that aren't sick and start building dens. Maybe we can get them moved out there before the sun sets. I hope we can stop this from spreading."

Bramblestar nodded. "I'll call a Clan meeting." He bounded into the center of the clearing and up onto the Highledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting."

The Clan emerged from their dens. Mosspaw suddenly noticed just how thin her Clanmates were. They were more susceptible to disease than ever now. How would they keep the other cats from getting sick? And what if one of the other Clans attacked? They would never be able to protect themselves.

Mosspaw could see that Bramblestar shared her fears as he looked around his weakened Clan. When they were crowded around, he began to describe what he wanted them to do. Mosspaw saw the dismay in all the gathered cats' eyes, but they soon set to work.


	9. Chapter 8

Jayfeather and Mosspaw stood in the center of the old abandoned twoleg nest. There were dens scattered around the walls of the nest. "Hopefully this will contain the sickness." They looked up when they heard Bramblestar's voice. "We have so many sick cats already. We'll have to remove all the moss from the dens and replace it with clean moss. We need to keep anyone else from getting sick."

The two medicine cats nodded and followed Bramblestar back to camp. When they entered, many of the cats were already sitting in the clearing waiting for them. As soon as they saw the leader and two medicine cats, they gathered around and all began asking questions at the same time.

Bramblestar flicked his tail and bounded up to the Highrock. "If you are not sick, I want you out of the camp either hunting or gathering moss. Queens, take your kits and stay as far into the nursery as you can. We don't want them anywhere near the sick cats." The Clan disappeared either out of the tunnel or into the nursery.

Jayfeather waited until there was no one else in the clearing then padded up to Bramblestar. "You should leave, too. The Clan needs their leader strong. If you got sick now, they could lose hope."

Bramblestar shook his head. "The sick cats need me, too. If I were to leave now, they would think I've given up on them. I will help you get the cats to the abandoned twoleg nest."

Jayfeather hung his head and padded back to Mosspaw. "Can you gather the apprentices? Take them to the smaller den. Come back immediately when you're done. We need to start clearing out the dens here and replacing it with clean moss. We can't let any of the sickness linger. I'm going to start on the moss while you start taking cats to the nest. I don't know what Bramblestar is going to do."

Mosspaw nodded and nosed her way back into the medicine den. "Yellowpaw, Rowanpaw, Redpaw, come with me. We're going to the old abandoned twoleg nest. Do you think you could make it?" Rowanpaw nodded, but Yellowpaw and Redpaw couldn't even stand. Mosspaw shook her head and padded up to Redpaw. She nosed him to his paws. She turned to Rowanpaw. "Do you think you could help her?"

Rowanpaw nodded and helped his sister to her paws. "How are we going to make it to the twoleg nest when we can barely support these two standing still?" he grunted with effort.

Mosspaw just shook her head and began to make her way across the clearing, supporting most of Redpaw's weight herself. Rowanpaw followed with Yellowpaw leaning on his shoulder.

Hazeltail appeared in the entrance to the clearing and bounded towards Bramblestar under the Highledge. When she turned to see what he was looking at, she noticed her son leaned against Mosspaw and how weak he had become in such a short time. She tried to run toward them, but Bramblestar wrapped his tail around her and held her back.

"Let me go! My kit is dying! I have to help him!" she yowled. Redpaw looked up at Hazeltail and tried to step towards her, but Mosspaw kept hold of him and led him out of the thorn tunnel, trying to keep him from collapsing from exhaustion.

Sneezepaw appeared in the brambles beside them, but made no move to approach as Mosspaw led his brother past. He just waited silently until his father, Thornclaw, moved up beside him and led him away. Rowanpaw appeared behind them with Yellowpaw leaned against him. Foxleap and Blossomfall appeared in the edge of the brambles to watch as both of their kits struggled towards the twoleg den. Foxleap shook his head and led Blossomfall away.


	10. Chapter 9

Eventuallly, the four apprentices made it to the twoleg den. The area they designated for prey was full and Mosspaw grabbed a piece on the way by. She led them to the den for the apprentices and helped Redpaw into the den, then turned to help Rowanpaw squeeze Yellowpaw in. She nodded to him and dropped the prey next to the den. She left the twoleg nest and raced back towards the camp.

She padded back into the clearing and saw Bramblestar speaking to Millie. Millie kept gesturing to the medicine den. Mosspaw could tell she was worried about Briarlight and the fact that she would most likely be unable to fight off Greencough with her weakened immune system.

Mosspaw padded back into the medicine den and signaled for Cherrytail and the elders to follow her. "Mosspaw, Graystripe won't be able to make it. He's already too weak to cough. I don't think he's going to make it through the night," Jayfeather called to her before she could leave again.

She nodded and led the other cats that were sick to the twoleg nest. When they were all settled, she turned and carried a couple of pieces of fresh kill to each of the dens, then headed back to camp.

When Mosspaw returned, Jayfeather was sitting next to Graystripe in the medicine den. She could tell that he didn't have much hope for Graystripe. "I'll go get Millie to say goodbye." He nodded and she dashed out into the clearing. When she spotted Millie, she flicked her tail to get her attention. Millie looked up and immediately dashed to the medicine cat den.

Mosspaw followed Millie into the den and entered just in time to see Graystripe lean up and lick his mate on the cheek, then his head fell and his eyes were dull. Millie let out an anguished wail and curled up next to him.

Jayfeather nosed her to her paws and together, they carried Graystripe into the clearing. Cats looked up from cleaning out the dirty moss and putting in new moss to see what was happening. Blossomfall looked up just in time to see her mother curl up next to the rapidly cooling body. She raced over to her father's body and began to yowl in anguish. Bumblestripe padded up and pressed against his sister comfortingly.

Suddenly, a violent cough shook his body. Blossomfall looked up in horror. "No! Not my brother, too!" Mosspaw shook her head and led her father out of camp.

Dovewing looked up from sniffing at the fresh-kill pile when Flowerpaw nudged her and pointed her tail at the two retreating forms. "No! Bumblestripe please don't leave me!" Bumblestripe gave a weak purr, then followed Mosspaw out of the camp.

By the time Mosspaw returned, it was dark and all the dens had been cleared of old moss and replaced with clean moss. She slid into the medicine den and curled up in her clean nest, quickly falling asleep to the sound of Briarlight and Jayfeather talking quietly.


	11. Chapter 10

Jayfeather woke Mosspaw early and signaled for her to be quite. He pointed to Briarlight, who was fast asleep in her nest. He grabbed a jawful of catmint and gestured for her to do the same. They padded out of camp quietly and headed towards the old twoleg nest.

When they approached, they heard wails coming from inside the den. They darted into the den and stood in shock as they saw who the other cats were crowded around. Sorreltail had her nose pressed into her mate's fur as he struggled to breathe.

Jayfeather dropped his herbs and dashed to the elder's side. He sniffed the elder's pelt and backed up sadly. "There's nothing I can do. I'm sorry Sorreltail."

Sorreltail let out a wail and curled up next to her dying mate. The other cats just watched and waited. Not long after, Brackenfur leaned up, nuzzled her cheek, and then he was gone. Sorreltail yowled in distress and nuzzled his side. "Please wake up. I can't lose you yet. Please."

After several moments, she allowed Jayfeather and Mosspaw to give her some catmint, and then carry the dead tom back to camp, to be mourned by the rest of the Clan. They entered the camp with the limp form hanging from their jaws and Cinderheart bounded across the clearing towards them. As she passed the Warriors den, Poppyfrost stuck her head out and followed her sister across the clearing.

They took their father's body from the two medicine cats and carried him to the middle of the clearing. When Lilypetal and Seedfur saw their father's body lying in the middle of the clearing, they let out a wail and raced across to the body. Cinderheart and Poppyfrost tried to comfort their younger sisters, but they were just as distraught.

Bramblestar padded through the thorn tunnel just as the four sisters crouched down beside their father's body. He padded over to where Mosspaw and Jayfeather were standing. "What happened?'

Jayfeather shook his head. "We got there too late to do anything. By the time we got there, he was so close to death that giving him herbs would have just been a waste. I wish we could have saved him. I'm afraid we'll probably lose Sorreltail as well. They've been mates sense they were young."

Bramblestar nodded. "I don't know what will happen. For now we'll just have to get the elder's that aren't sick to bury him after we've mourned him. How many more cats will die? We have too many cats to take care of now. How many will we lose?"

Mosspaw and Jayfeather shook their heads. They had to try and save the others, especially Sorreltail. "We don't know. If they die, at least they will be welcome in StarClan."

Bramblestar shook his head and padded off. The two medicine cats just looked at each other and headed towards the medicine den.


	12. Chapter 11

A quarter moon passed before the medicine cats finally got the Greencough outbreak under control. However, they had lost many cats. Sandstorm, Rowanpaw, and Cherrytail recovered, but Dewleaf and Whitewing fell sick. By the time the outbreak was over, they lost not only Brackenfur and Graystripe, but also Dustpelt, Sorreltail, as predicted, Bumblestripe, Whitewing, Dewleaf, Redpaw, and Yellowpaw.

Not long after, Dovewing entered the medicine den. "Jayfeather, I'm expecting kits. Bumblestripe should have been here to see them born. What do I do?"

Jayfeather padded up to where Dovewing was crouched in grief. "For one, you have to start eating again. These kits will rely on you for a long time. You have to take care of yourself. From what I can tell, you have three kits on the way. You have to keep them in mind. I know you're still upset about Bumblestripe, but not eating isn't helping you or the kits."

Dovewing shook her head. "I don't want to be without Bumblestripe."

Jayfeather hissed. "Look, unless you want to lose these kits, too, I suggest you start eating again."

Dovewing jumped at his harsh tone, but nodded and padded out of the den. Before she got very far, Jayfeather called out to her to find a nest in the nursery. She flicked her tail to show she'd heard, and then headed across to the nursery, where Daisy was waiting to lead her in.

Bramblestar appeared in the thorn tunnel and looked around at his shattered Clan. After he was satisfied they were all there, he bounded up the Highledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting."

Cats began to appear out of dens and corners of the clearing. When they were all gathered, Bramblestar bowed his head. "We have lost many cats, but this is a meeting for good news, I, and the mentors of these apprentices, have decided it is time to make new warriors. Hawkpaw, Swiftpaw, Lakepaw, Ripplepaw, step forward."

The four apprentices gazed up at their leader in shock before padding forward. Bramblestar bounded down the ledge to stand in front of them. Squirrelflight, Dovewing, Toadstep, Berrynose, are you satisfied that your apprentices are ready to become warriors?"

The four mentors nodded and Leafpool and Icecloud, the mothers of the kits, purred as their kits were made warriors. Bramblestar gazed up at the sky. "I call upon our Warrior ancestors to look down on these four apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as Warriors in their turn. Hawkpaw, Swiftpaw, Lakepaw, Ripplepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

All four young cats nodded and said the customary "I do."

"Then Hawkpaw, from this moment, you shall be known as Hawkpool. StarClan honors your strength and perseverance and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Swiftpaw, from this moment, you shall be known as Swiftstep. StarClan honors your courage and willingness to put others above yourself and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Lakepaw, from this moment, you shall be known as Lakestripe. StarClan honors your wits and nobility and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Ripplepaw, from this moment, you shall be known as Ripplebreeze. StarClan honors you strength and wits and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

The four newly named warriors each stepped forward to lick their leader's shoulder after they received their names, then padded back to sit next to the other warriors.

"Hawkpool! Swiftstep! Lakestripe! Ripplebreeze!" The Clan chanted their new names. Mosspaw noticed that Flametongue was the first to dart across to Lakestripe and the loudest to call out her new name. Mosspaw purred and then padded over to where Jayfeather was waiting.

"The Clan will rebuild. It always has, and always will." Mosspaw nodded and followed him into the medicine den."


	13. Chapter 12

**I need 7 kits names. 4 are Rosepetal's and 3 are Lilypetal's. I'm also taking suggestions on Flowerpaw's warrior name.  
Also, here on some matings, pick favorites.  
1 Hollowtail/Amberfur  
2 Snowtuft/Bluestripe  
3 Snowtuft/Fernleaf  
4 Ripplebreeze/Hawkpool  
5 Hollowtail/Hollyclaw  
6 Hollotail/Rosepetal  
7 Snowtuft/Hawkpool  
**

A few sunrises later, Cherrytail entered the den cautiously. When she saw Mosspaw was alone, she sighed and padded up to her. "Where's Jayfeather?" she asked.

Mosspaw flicked his tail towards the nursery. "We have new kits and several cats with kits on the way. He's checking on them. With the Greencough finally gone, we want to make sure it stays away. We were lucky to keep it out of nursery in the first place."

Cherrytail blinked. "That's what I wanted to talk to him about. I'm expecting kits now. Should I move to the nursery now, or can I continue my warrior duties for a little while longer?"

Mosspaw padded up to the young cat and nosed along her side. "I think you should be fine to continue your warrior duties for another moon. You could ask Jayfeather for a second opinion, but I think you should be fine."

Cherrytail nodded and nosed her way out of the den. Mosspaw followed her out and headed towards the nursery. She met Jayfeather as he slid out and she told him about Cherrytail's visit. "You did well. The only reason I sent Dovewing to the nursery so early was because she wasn't eating and was already weak. Cherrytail should be fine, though."

Mosspaw nodded, reassured, then slid into the nursery to see her mother. Dovewing looked up when she entered and purred. Mosspaw nosed her mother's cheek and sniffed along her side. Her stomach was barely rounded with kits, but she was already weak and moving around with the extra weight was already too much for her.

"I'm so proud of you and your sister. You've done well as a medicine cat," Dovewing said quietly. Mosspaw purred and curled up beside her mother. "I'll be okay."

"It doesn't stop me from being worried. You shouldn't have stopped eating. I know you miss Bumblestripe, but starving yourself wasn't the answer."

Dovewing hung her head and nodded. "I know. But I was never hungry. Every time I tried to eat I didn't have the option to eat with him anymore. Even if I was hungry, I lost my appetite when I realized that again."

Mosspaw just blinked and waited until Dovewing drifted off to sleep before pushing her way out of the nursery. She saw Bramblestar speaking with his senior warriors and padded over to where Jayfeather was sitting talking with Cinderheart.

"I know you think you should have been able to do something with your knowledge of herbs, but you are a warrior, not a medicine cat. Cinderpelt was a medicine cat, not you."

Cinderheart nodded and bounded away when Cloudtail called her to lead a border patrol. Jayfeather looked over at Mosspaw, "Do you think you could go gather some borage? Cherrytail and Dovewing should be having their kits right around the same time, so it would be a good idea to have a good stock when it's time."

Mosspaw nodded and made her way out of camp. She followed her nose to where a large clump of borage was growing. As she gathered the leaves, she thought of the amount of kits on the way and already in the nursery. The clearing was getting crowded. It would be a good idea to expand all the dens soon, especially the apprentice den.


	14. Chapter 13

**I need 7 kits names. 4 are Rosepetal's and 3 are Lilypetal's. I'm also taking suggestions on Flowerpaw's warrior name.  
Also, here on some matings, pick favorites.  
1 Hollowtail/Amberfur  
2 Snowtuft/Bluestripe  
3 Snowtuft/Fernleaf  
4 Ripplebreeze/Hawkpool  
5 Hollowtail/Hollyclaw  
6 Hollotail/Rosepetal  
7 Snowtuft/Hawkpool**

**Here's what I have so far: Thank you mevsyousvthem  
Ripplebreeze/Hawkpool  
Hollowtail/Rosepetal kits: Thrushkit(tom), Creamkit(she-kit), Brackenkit(tom), Sunkit(tom)  
Lilypetal kits: Rosekit (she-kit), Petalkit (she-kit), Dawnkit (she-kit)**

**And for Flowerpaw's warrior name: Flowerstream/ Flowerleaf/ Flowerspirit**

**If anybody has a problem with that, you better speak up soon. This will be in the next book _Dawning Moon_.**

Later that day, Mosspaw nosed her way back into camp with a jawful of borage. Suddenly Webkit and Cedarkit bounded up to her. "We're getting apprenticed today! We finally get to leave camp!" Mosspaw purred in amusement and padded past them into the medicine den.

She was putting the herbs into the store when she heard Bramblestar's call. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting."

At his call, cats began appearing out of hidden corners of the clearing. Icecloud was trying to groom her kits fur into place, but they were wriggling around too much. Finally, when all the Clan was gathered, Bramblestar flicked his tail for the two kits to come forward.

"Today is a very special day for two kits. Cedarkit and Webkit have reached their sixth moon and it is time for them to be apprenticed. Cedarkit, until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Cedarpaw. You're mentor shall be Birchfall. Birchfall, I trust you shall pass on your strength and wisdom to this young apprentice."

Birchfall padded up to the apprentice and touched noses with him, and then led him back to the edge of the clearing. "Webkit, until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Webpaw. Amberfur, you're ready for your first apprentice, I trust you shall pass on your skills to this young cat." Webpaw and Amberfur touched noses, before padding to the edge of the clearing.

Mosspaw watched as the new mentors and apprentices left the clearing to explore the territory. She turned to head back to the den when her Ivypool blocked her way. "I'm worried about Dovewing. She's exhausted and she still has almost a moon to go before the kits are due. I'm not sure she's going to be able to handle it."

Mosspaw shook her head. "We can't do anything for grief. I'll talk to Jayfeather, but this is her battle to fight. I don't know what else I can do." Ivypool hung her head and padded back to the nursery where her kits were waiting.

Jayfeather was waiting for her by the entrance to their den when she reached him. "Tonight is half-moon. I heard Willowshine has taken on a new apprentice. Try not to anger them ok? We don't need any discord among the medicine cats."

Mosspaw snorted. "What else would I do? Scare them away with my evil fighting skills? Have you ever known me to be mean to any cat?"

Jayfeather chuckled. "Ok. You win that one. Just try and make them feel welcome." Mosspaw nodded and made her way into her nest to lie down. The last thing she knew before she fell asleep was Briarlight grooming her fur.


	15. Chapter 14

**I need 7 kits names. 4 are Rosepetal's and 3 are Lilypetal's. I'm also taking suggestions on Flowerpaw's warrior name. Also, here on some matings, pick favorites.  
1 Hollowtail/Amberfur  
2 Snowtuft/Bluestripe  
3 Snowtuft/Fernleaf  
4 Ripplebreeze/Hawkpool  
5 Hollowtail/Hollyclaw  
6 Hollotail/Rosepetal  
7 Snowtuft/Hawkpool**

**Here's what I have so far: Thank you mevsyousvthem  
Ripplebreeze/Hawkpool  
Hollowtail/Rosepetal kits: Thrushkit(tom), Creamkit(she-kit), Brackenkit(tom), Sunkit(tom) Lilypetal kits: Rosekit (she-kit), Petalkit (she-kit), Dawnkit (she-kit)**

**And for Flowerpaw's warrior name: Flowerstream/ Flowerleaf/ Flowerspirit**

**I know people are reading this so please, I really need reviews. I want to make sure that a sequel is a good idea. I am still looking for parings though. When I get enough reviews for kit names and descriptions, I'm going to make a poll to find out the most popular seven. I'll aslo make one for Flowerpaw, Webpaw, and Cedarpaw's warrior names, so start putting up suggestions. I really want reviews!**

**End of really long A/N**

* * *

Mosspaw followed Jayfeather towards the border, where they sat down to wait for the other medicine cats. From across the moor they saw Kestrelflight coming with Ivypaw and they saw Hollystripe coming up the stream from ShadowClan territory. Willowshine padded up to them with a small ginger she-cat following behind.

The cats turned and made their way up the stream towards the Moonpool and Mosspaw made her way to pad next to the new apprentice. "My name's Mosspaw. I'm the apprentice medicine cat for ThunderClan. What's your name?"

The she-cat glanced at Mosspaw. "I'm Goldpaw. How long have you been an apprentice?"

Mosspaw thought for a moment. "Well. I guess about five or six moons. Why?"

Goldpaw snorted. "Shouldn't you have your full name by now?"

Mosspaw shrugged. "I'll get my full name when I've earned it. We've had a fairly uneventful newleaf so I haven't had to prove my skills yet."

Goldpaw just sped up to pad next to her mentor and Mosspaw hung her head to pad at the back of the group. Jayfeather just touched his tail tip to her shoulder and continued his conversation with Kestrelflight.

When they arrived at the Moonpool the cats padded up to the edge of the water. Before they could touch the water, Kestrelflight asked everyone to stop. "I have decided it's time for Ivypaw to receive her full name. I, Kestrelflight, call upon our warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine. Ivypaw, do you promise to heal and protect your Clan, and to stand apart from Clan rivalries for the good of your Clan?"

"I do," Ivypaw breathed.

"Then from this moment you shall be known as Ivycloud. StarClan honors your wisdom and we welcome you as a full medicine cat."

"Ivycloud! Ivycloud!" the medicine cats chanted her new name and the newly named Ivycloud purred.

Willowshine stepped forward. "And now it is time for Goldpaw to enter the way of the medicine cat. Is it your wish to stand apart from your Clanmates as a medicine cat and to live apart from Clan rivalries?"

"Yes," the golden apprentice stated simply.

"Then step forward and touch your nose to the pool." The new apprentice did as she was told and the other medicine cats followed suit.

Mosspaw drifted off to sleep and then woke on a grassy hillside. Suddenly, she saw her father's form padding up to her. She bounded up to him happily and shoved her nose in his fur. "Oh I've missed you! I'm so glad you're in StarClan!"

Bumblestripe purred and used his tail to push her back. "I need you to take a message to Dovewing. I've seen what she's doing to herself. Tell her that she doesn't need to mourn me anymore. We know she misses me, but tell her that I am waiting for her when it is her time. It is not her time yet and our kits need her."

Mosspaw nodded. "I'll tell her. She'll be so happy to know I saw you." Bumblestripe purred and the dream started to fade.

"Remember to tell her I love her."


	16. Chapter 15

**I am still taking suggestions for kit names and warrior names for Cedarpaw, Webpaw, Flowerpaw, Sneezepaw, and Rowanpaw.**

When Jayfeather and Mosspaw returned to camp, Mosspaw immediately took off towards the nursery. "Dovewing! I have a message for you from Bumblestripe!"

Dovewing pushed her way out of the nursery. "You saw Bumblestripe?"

Mosspaw nodded. "He said that you need to take care of yourself. He knows you miss him but he's waiting for you in StarClan. But now is not your time, you're kits need you. His kits need you." Mosspaw looked at the ground and said softly, "we need you."

She looked up to see Dovewing's eyes bright with happiness. "I'm so glad you saw him. I'll do whatever I need to do to make sure these kits grow up well knowing me. I can't believe I've been so mousebrained."

Mosspaw purred and nuzzled her cheek before pushing her way out of the nursery. Jayfeather was standing outside. "I need you to check on Cherrytail. Toadstep came to find me earlier and said that she was complaining of pains in her stomach. If there's something really wrong, come get me, ok? And let her know it may be time for her to head to the nursery, especially if she's having trouble with the kits."

Mosspaw nodded and made her way across the clearing to where Cherrytail was laying with Toadstep. Cherrytail flicked her tail to acknowledge Mosspaw, but otherwise didn't move. Mosspaw nosed along her side and sensed heat pulsing from her coat. "I'm going to go get Jayfeather," she stated before bounding off.

"Jayfeather! I think there's something really wrong. She's got a lot of heat around her stomach. I don't know what's wrong."

Jayfeather looked up when Mosspaw entered and rushed out past her when she had finished speaking. "Are the kits far back or still around the middle?"

"I- I don't know. I didn't notice," she stammered. Jayfeather just shook his head before approaching the pregnant queen.

Cherrytail looked up and flicked her tail. Toadstep rasped his tongue across her forehead as Jayfeather pressed his paw on her side. He jumped when she yelped in pain, but quickly returned his paw to her side. Mosspaw tried to figure out what he meant about the kits while keeping half an eye on Toadstep, who was glaring at Jayfeather.

"Do you know what's wrong or not? If you don't then you could stop hurting her," he suddenly snapped. Cherrytail just licked his cheek. She flinched again when Jayfeather ran his nose along her side. Suddenly she let out a wail and cats all over the clearing looked up at the sound.

Jayfeather looked over at Mosspaw and she saw that his eyes were wide with fear. "The kits are coming. Now. And they are way too early."

* * *

**Ah. Cliffhanger. Don't worry, you'll find out what happens in the next chapter. I won't update again until I get 5 reviews. If I get more than that before 2 tomorrow, I'll put up 2 chapters 2moro.**


	17. Chapter 16

**READ THE AUTHORS NOTES!**

**I know I said I wouldn't update unless I got 5 reviews, but I already had this chapter written. Thank you again, mevsyousvthem and I have already placed your suggestions on a poll that will open soon.**

** So, I will say this. Not reviewing is EVIL! So please review.**

Cherrytail gasped. "Can't you stop it? Please!"

Jayfeather shook his head. "Toadstep," he got the toms attention, "go get another cat to help me move her to the nursery. She doesn't need to have the kits out here in the open."

Toadstep took off to find his half-brother Mousewhisker. While he was gone, Jayfeather and Mosspaw nosed the queen to her feet and tried to lead her to the nursery. When the two toms returned, they took over and supported her weight as she lumbered towards her new nest.

When they arrived Jayfeather hissed at the toms to leave. They did and he began sniffing along her side. "I need you to go get herbs for a birth, Mosspaw. You know what they are."

Mosspaw dashed out of the nursery and into the medicine den. She froze up when she tried to remember what she needed. After what felt like an eternity, it all rushed back to her, but she knew Jayfeather would be disappointed.

When she arrived, Cherrytail had already delivered a tiny ginger she-kit. The kit was barely moving, so Mosspaw dropped the herbs at Jayfeather's paws, and then began licking the kit's fur the wrong way furiously.

Jayfeather didn't look up as he gave the queen the borage Mosspaw had brought him. Soon, Mosspaw was nipping the sack off a little black tom. After she made sure he was breathing, she nudged him to nuzzle up next to his sister. A tiny brown she-kit was born next, but no matter what Mosspaw did, the kit wouldn't breathe. Mosspaw nosed the tiny bundle hopelessly, then pushed it aside. Soon, a small white tom with ginger patches joined his brother and sister at his mother's side.

"There's one more Cherrytail. You can do it." By that time, Cherrytail was exhausted and the ripples in her sides were barely noticeable. Finally, a dark gray tom slid out and Mosspaw nipped the sack, but he, too, was born dead. Mosspaw nudged Jayfeather to get his attention to show him the two dead kits.

He sniffed at them and just shook his head. "You have three living kits, but these two were born dead. I'm not sure these three will survive either, but we'll do our best. They were born way too early to be healthy, but as long as they get plenty of milk and are taken care of well, they should be okay."

Cherrytail raised her head. "Can Toadstep come in now? Please?" Jayfeather flicked his tail at Mosspaw and she darted outside to where Toadstep was pacing outside. As soon as he saw her, he brushed past her and sniffed his mate.

"Five? She had five kits? Why aren't those two nursing?" he asked curiously, flicking his tail towards the brown she-kit and the gray tom.

Jayfeather shook his head. "They were born dead. You're lucky any of them survived, being born so early. We did the best we could, but they weren't meant to survive."

Toadstep shrugged. "My mate is okay and so are these three kits. I'll just have to look at the bright side of this." Mosspaw sniffed at Cherrytail. "She is going to be okay, right?" Toadstep asked nervously.

Jayfeather nodded. "Of course she is. She's just exhausted. Five kits are a lot, especially sense they were born so early, and as her first kits. Give her time to rest, then maybe you can discuss names, but for now, we're going back to the medicine den."

* * *

**If you review, I will let you put a cat in one of the next books. If you are reviewer number 5, 10, or 15, you will get to choose who their mother is. Now please review. I mean it.**


	18. Chapter 17

**How can I make people review? If I can't get any more reviews, I can't know for sure that the next book would even be read! Please review! Guest reviews are welcome. **

**Thank you mevsyousvthem again, you were my fifth review so you can make a cat and choose its mother. Anybody who reviews can make a cat. Only reviewer 10 and 15 can choose the mother, so review!**

* * *

Cherrytail and Toadstep's three remaining kits had survived and received their names when they opened their eyes. They white and ginger tom's name was Skykit, the black tom was Rainkit, due to his sky-blue eyes, and the ginger she-kit was named Applekit. Dovewing had also had her kits a few sunrises later: Harekit, a light brown tom, Snakekit, a pale gray tom, and Smokekit, and dark gray tom.

Lakestripe approached Mosspaw and Jayfeather as they were sunning in the clearing not long after Dovewing had her kits. Mosspaw glanced up as she approached and purred when she saw Flametongue watching the she-cat so carefully.

Lakestripe stopped beside Jayfeather, who sat up when she stopped next to him. "I'm expecting kits. Should I move to the nursery now?" the young she-cat asked nervously.

Jayfeather sniffed along her side. "Yes. I think it would be a good idea. As dry as it's been, it would be good for you to stay pretty close to camp."

Mosspaw purred. "I'm sure Flametongue won't mind going to get you water. I bet he would do anything if you asked him."

Lakestripe laughed. "He would. As soon as I found out I was having kits, he wanted me to move straight to the nursery without even asking. I guess he may have been right."

Mosspaw shook her head. "Don't worry about Jayfeather. He's just worried about all the dry weather. It's almost as bad as the drought from before we were born. The herbs in the forest are starting to shrivel up. We've already had to start carrying water to the catmint to make sure it doesn't die. After this past leafbare, we want to make sure we have enough catmint in case there's another outbreak."

Lakestripe shrugged. "I understand. I'm just not looking forward to sitting around for the next moon." Mosspaw nodded and made her way over to where Dovewing and Cherrytail were sitting watching their kits.

Cherrytail was still incredibly weak, even after almost a moon. Mosspaw sniffed along her side and at her chest to check for any labored breathing, and relieved to find none, moved on to check her three kits, who protested at being distracted from playing with their younger kits. Relieved to find that they, too, were fine, she headed to the medicine den.

"Ow. Can't you get that thorn out without hurting me anymore?" she heard Hollowtail hiss. Jayfeather just snorted and she entered to see blood welling around a large thorn in the tom's pad.

Jayfeather shook his head. "Mosspaw, could you get this? He won't hold still long enough for me to get it out and I'm tired of fighting with him."

Mosspaw purred and padded up to the injured tom. "What did you do, anyway," she asked as she licked the pad to try and get a good grip on the thorn.

"I was chasing a mouse and it went under a bramble thicket. I tried to follow, but before I'd even got into the thicket, this stupid thing attacked my paw. I would've caught it, too," he snorted. He hissed as Mosspaw pulled the thorn out and stared down as the blood began to well out of his pad.

"Well don't just sit there staring at it," she said as she dropped the thorn. "Lick it." The tom did as he was told as Mosspaw padded to the store and got out a pawful of marigold. She made her way back to the tom and applied the juice before wrapping it in cobwebs. "Go back to the warriors den and stay there. You should be fine for patrols tomorrow."

When she had made sure he's done what she said, she picked the thorn up again and carried it outside, where she buried it so that no other cat would step on it.

* * *

**Tell me how you like my chapters, please. Remember, you get to create a cat to be born in the next book.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Ok this is it. The last chapter. I hope you like it. **

* * *

A few days later, Mosspaw was padding past the Highledge when she heard Cloudtail speaking with Bramblestar. "It's almost as bad as it was when the beavers blocked the stream, though they are still flowing. I don't know what to do," she heard the deputy sigh.

She missed Bramblestar's response before Cloudtail spoke again. "Ivypool's kits are almost ready to be apprenticed and Flowerpaw really should be assessed soon. We need to start sending out water patrols again, especially with Lakestripe being so close to kitting."

Mosspaw padded past on her way out of camp. She was padding towards the sky oak when she smelled smoke. She turned and made her way towards it, only to see the whole forest next to the stream on fire. She turned and rushed back to camp. "Fire! Fire! Evacuate the camp!" she yowled to anyone who would listen. Bramblestar bounded down from his den.

"What happened?" he hissed when she turned to face him.

"The forest along the stream is on fire and it's coming this way fast. We need to get the other cats out now. It's been so dry the fire won't stop," she answered quickly.

Bramblestar nodded and began gathering cats. "Cross the stream into WindClan territory. We may not be on the best of terms, but hopefully the stream will stop the fire," he directed the other cats.

Mosspaw watched as cats began streaming out of the dens. She saw Ivypool leading her kits out with Cherrytail and Dovewing right behind her with their kits. She bounded towards the nursery and saw Lakestripe lying on the ground inside panting.

"The… kits… are… coming" she said between gasps. Mosspaw hissed and turned to the medicine den, only to find that Jayfeather had already left. She grabbed a mouthful of borage and made her way back to the nursery. She saw Flametongue bound back into camp and flicked her tail to call him over.

"The kits are coming. I need you to go let the rest of the Clan know where we are after you help me get Lakestripe to the center of the clearing away from all the brush. I hope that keeping her away from anything that will catch fire will keep us safe."

"I'm not leaving my mate," he hissed.

"You have to let the Clan know where we are. They can't send anyone back," she argued back. He looked back and forth between her and his mate before nodding and helping her get the exhausted queen into the center of the clearing.

"I love you," he whispered in Lakestripe's ear before rushing out of camp. Lakestripe watched him leave and a whimper escaped her.

"It's okay, Lakestripe. I'm here," Mosspaw murmured to the she-cat. She just gasped again and Mosspaw began to smell the smoke from the fire.

"Okay, Lakestripe. You can do this. You'll know what to do when it's time." She placed her paw on the she-cat's side. "I think you have three kits, so I need you to give me a big push."

Before Mosspaw had even finished speaking, Lakestripe yowled and a tiny red bundle landed on the ground. Mosspaw moved to the kit so she could nip the sack, and then she began licking the ginger fur the wrong way. He let out a tiny squeak and Mosspaw directed him to his mother's side. Suddenly, a snow-white she-kit joined her brother, followed by a tortoiseshell she-kit, while all around them a fire blazed, destroying the dens and the forest.

As the three kits nuzzled up to their mother, as a voice she had heard only once before whispered in her ear once again. _Two, born of fire, will have to sacrifice all to save the Clans. _

* * *

**So what did you think? Keep an eye out for the sequal, _Dawning Moon_, It should be up in the next day or so.**


End file.
